.ExE/guide
Complete effects guide for .ExE (Version 0.06). ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Butterfly' Pretty, pretty, fly away. Appearance: Carrie grows pink butterfly wings from her back. Passive Effect: Carrie's movement speed decreases. Action: None. Location: Found in the Sky World. Practical Uses: None. Interact with the blue and white orb to Sky World. Interact with the butterfly. 'Scissors' A pair of red-handled scissors. Appearance: Carrie holds a pair of red scissors. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Darkness. Practical Uses: None. Interact with the dark blue-purple orb to the Darkness. Go right and interact with the scissors. 'Snow' A statue from snow. Appearance: Carrie becomes a snow statue. Passive Effect: Snow falls while this effect is equipped. Action: None. Location: Found in the Snow World. Practical Uses: None. Interact with the white orb to Snow World. Go right and up from the door and interact with the blooming white flower. 'Amulet' A simple amulet. Appearance: Carrie wears a red and green amulet. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Plants World. Practical Uses: None. Interact with the pink and green orb to Plants World. Go down and interact with the red plant on the wall. 'Doll' A doll's dress. Appearance: Carrie dresses like a doll. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Dolls World. Practical Uses: None. Interact with the pink orb to Dolls World. Enter the room on the right. Interact with the yellow doll. 'Pastel' Pretty shades of color. Appearance: Carrie has pastel-colored hair and clothes. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Candy World. Practical Uses: None. Interact with the pink orb to Dolls World. Go down into the next room and interact with the doll in the black dress. You'll be teleported to Candy World. Go left and interact with the big pastel heart. 'Wand' I'm a magic user now. Magic users are cool. Appearance: Carrie holds a wand in her left hand. Passive Effect: None. Action: (1) Carrie teleports back to the Nexus. Location: Found in the Fairy World. Practical Uses: Can be used to quickly return to the Nexus. Interact with the pink orb to Dolls World. Go down into the next room and interact with the doll in the black dress. Go north-east and interact with the streetlight, which will teleport you to Fairy World. Go down and interact with the wand. 'Light Up' Light it up... Appearance: Carrie is brightly colored. Passive Effect: None. Action: (1) The screen changes color. Location: Found in the Neon City. Practical Uses: None. Interact with the pink orb to Dolls World. Go down into the next room and interact with the doll in the black dress. Go north-east and interact with the streetlight, which will teleport you to Fairy World. Go down and enter the small building. Go down the hallway to the Nightmare World. Go down a bit and right and drop down the hole. Go right a bit then turn back. You should now be in a room with a hole above you. Drop down the hole into the Jazz Bar. Leave the Jazz Bar to the Neon City. Go right then up the alleyway. Interact with the radio. ='Events'= ---- 'Blood World' Interact with the red orb to Blood World. Carrie will walk inside for a little bit then exit. The Blood World entrance will become blocked off and inaccessible. 'Archive Paintings' Interact with the pink orb to Dolls World. Go down into the next room and interact with the doll in the gray dress. Talk to Stacy (the NPC on the far left). You can talk to her about The Archives and the previous users of the program. After talking to her several times, say "Is there an exit?". Stacy will show you the exit. Walk through the doorway on the left. Press 9 to wake up again proper. ='Ending'= ---- (Getting any of the effects is not required.) Interact with the pink orb to Dolls World. Go through all of the rooms to the east and enter the hole. Go west through the rooms and talk to Stacey. When you come to a choice, say "Yes". When you come to another choice, hit "END CONVO" and talk to Stacey again. She'll wake you up (but due to the game improperly waking you up, you need to press 9 to wake up again). Go back inside the dream world and follow the directions for the Light Up effect, except when you get to the Neon City, go south to the Hotel. Go west through the hallway and up the staircase. Go east and talk with the green investigator. In the conversation, choose option 1 for all choices and go in the hotel room. Interact with the right side of the closet to view the ending. Category:Walkthroughs